Caeda
Shiida (シーダ Shīda, romanized Sheeda in the official Japanese material such as the TCG and the Fire Emblem Museum, translated Caeda in the North American version, Sheda in the English version of OVA, and Shida in the Italian version of OVA) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series. She also appears as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. In the Japanese version of the OVA, Shiida was voiced by Sakura Tange. The princess was voiced by Kim Sevier in the English version by ADV Films. Shiida appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Profile Shiida is the pure-hearted princess and Pegasus Knight of Talys, daughter of king Mostyn, and the childhood friend of Marth. She joins Marth in his quest, staying by his side most of the time and is also responsible of recruiting various people, including Castor, Nabarl, Roger, Jake and Lorenz, into Marth's army. In the end of Marth's battle against Medeus, Shiida eventually becomes Marth's fiancée. Several years after the battle, Shiida moved to Altea and was welcomed warmly. Unfortunately, shortly after Marth left on a military campaign to Grust on request of King Hardin, Altea was attacked by Akaneia and was mostly taken over. Marth's sister, Elice, surrendered herself, giving Shiida a chance to escape and to reunite with Marth. Once again, she accompanied Marth on his new quest and they were married after the war. She is 14 in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and 17 in Mystery of the Emblem according to the novelization by Takayashiki Hideo. Personality On the surface, Shiida is childish and jovial. However, when she needs to be serious, she can be gravely so. She is also a bit cunning, willing to use her beauty and charm to sway certain men into joining Marth's army. Shiida shares a close bond with Marth, which eventually becomes a mutual deep love between the two. As a result, she is protective of Marth, yet at the same time she does not want to be a distraction to him, so she tends to avoid him at times. She cares more about him than she does herself, commanding Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth, not her in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and noting at the end of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem that she once prayed to the gods that if he had to die, they should take her life instead. In her conversations with My Unit, Shiida shows some skill in cooking. Appearance In her Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi portrait and artwork, Shiida wore a pink dress with yellow light armor and heavily-strapped brown sandals and armbands, although her in-game sprites showed heavy blue knight armor reflecting the rest of her class. In Mystery of the Emblem, she wears a similar red dress, but she has matching long boots with tipped heels and fingerless gloves, both with white cuffs. She also has an off-white cloth belt, as well as rounded pauldrons and a durable breastplate whose colors are brown in the box art, manual and in-game portraits, but shown as white on her battle sprites. The anime is close to the design in artwork, but with a green jewel above the center of her chest. She also wore casual towns clothing. In the DS remakes of the previous games, Shiida wore a dress with the same color, but her armor was white and decorated with gold with matching short boots. Shiida has dark blue hair in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and the DS games, while she has light blue hair in Mystery of the Emblem and the anime. She also has blue eyes and is approximately the same height as Marth. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Shiida joins at the beginning of Chapter 1. Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1 - Shiida joins at the beginning of Chapter 1. *Book 2 - Shiida joins at the end of Chapter 4. Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates Promotion Gains Level 1 Dragon Knight *Strength: +3 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: -6 *Mov: +2 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |-|Dracoknight= Promotion Gains Level 1 Falcon Knight (Requires an Elysian Whip) *HP: +4 *Strength: +2 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Sword Weapon Rank E, Lance Weapon Rank +30 Level 1 Dracoknight *HP: +4 *Strength: +4 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +5 *Resistance: -3 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Lance Weapon Rank +30, Axe Weapon Rank E Support Relationships '''Supports' *Marth *Ogma *Castor *Nabarl *Roger *Jake *Lorenz Supported by *Marth Overall Shiida can be very delicate when you first get her, but she can also be very strong. Her main weakness is her low HP and low Defense, but that can easily be solved with a Seraph Robe and a Dracoshield. Her biggest trait is her speed, which usually caps to 20 at level 10, quickly followed by her luck; also, when she is at a high level she can avoid several attacks making her useful on the battlefield (especially when using her Wing Spear). She is also extremely important to keep alive, if you wish to recruit as many characters as possible. While her personal weapon, Wing Spear, is very effective against cavalry and knights, she has a couple of good reclassing options as well. Her high skill and speed make her ideal as a Sniper or Swordmaster, though her strength will still need support in order for her to deal consistent damage. She also has very high speed as a Mage, though her magic will take time to develop, and her resistance will be quite low. Regardless, she still is notably effective in these classes. If you have been unlucky with her stat growths (for example: She has gotten 0 strength ups since the chapter you get her and she's currently level 15) you can use her as a sacrifice unit after chapter 16 in Shadow Dragon in order to get any Gaiden chapters, as the only character that can be recruited by her at this point can also be recruited by Marth. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Prologue Chapters: Shiida joins at the beginning of Prologue Chapter 4. *Main Story: Shiida joins at the end of Chapter 4. Base Stats ''*''Prologue only. Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *The Avatar *Marth *Malliesia *Wrys *Ogma *Castor *Roger *Jake *Darros Supported by *The Avatar *Marth ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''Marth's Fiancee' "After the war, Shiida's long-awaited dream of marrying Marth was realized. Wearing a snow-white dress, she was said to have looked as beautiful as an angel." Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Anime Shiida plays a huge role in the anime, especially in episode 1 which focuses on the friendship between her and Marth. She can have a bit of an attitude, especially when she catches Marth daydreaming. Her desire to protect Marth eventually gets her kidnapped by Gazzak, which almost gets both of them killed until Ogma's timely intervention saves the two. She then goes on to save her father, the King of Talys, from pirates. After Marth saves Talys, he is forced to reluctantly leave Shiida, and she decides to follow him after her father insists she do so, recognizing her feelings for Marth. Episode 2 sees Shiida argue against Marth's plan to cross Samsian territory, only to be told by Marth that he is well aware of the risks. There, she breaks up a fight between Ogma and Nabarl, which leads to Nabarl's recruitment and the victory over the bandits. Manga Shiida's role in the War of Darkness is expanded upon further than the anime. Unlike in the anime, Shiida's father disapproves her seeing Marth at first as that would raise suspicion about Marth's social status. Again, Marth leaves Talys without her, but again she catches up. Later, Shiida gains a huge role. She heads off to Aurelis Secondary Castle to notify Nyna and Hardin of Marth's arrival, but gets shot down en route. She fights on and reaches them, announces Altea's devotion to Akaneia, and warns Hardin that her pegasus sensing something fearful from the western skies. Thus a battle then ensues, and Shiida almost dies protecting Nyna until Marth saves them. Throughout the rest of the story, she protects Marth, but never gains the courage to openly tell Marth that she loves him until much later. After the war, she leaves Talys to wed Marth and become Queen of Altea. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Gallery File:Caeda (FE3 Artwork).png|Shiida's artwork from Monshō no Nazo. File:Caeda (The Complete Artwork).png|Artwork of Shiida from The Complete. File:Caeda (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Shiida as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Marth, Caeda, and Katarina (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Shiida (along with Marth and Katarina) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Marth and Caeda Wed (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An another illustration of Shiida (along with Marth) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Caeda FE1 Manga.jpg|Shiida as she appears in manga adaptation. File:Shiida(Anime Ep1).jpg|Shiida as she appears in Episode 1 of the Fire Emblem anime. File:Shiida(Anime Ep2).jpg|Shiida as she appears in Episode 2 of the Fire Emblem anime. File:Feanime-5.jpg|Shiida protecting Marth after being knocked out in Episode 1 of the Fire Emblem anime. File:SheedaTCG.jpg|Shiida as a level 10 Pegasus Knight in series 5 of the TCG. File:Shiida TCG1.jpg|Promotional card of Shiida as a level 10 Pegasus Knight from the TCG. File:Sheeda-1.jpg|Shiida as a level 20 Dragon Knight in series 6 of the TCG. File:Shiida Promo TCG 2.jpg|Promotional card of Shiida as a level 10 Pegasus Knight from the TCG. File:Shiida TCG 2.jpg|Another card of Shiida as a level 10 Pegasus Knight from series 6 of the TCG. File:ShiidaSavesOgma.jpg|Shiida saves Ogma, as seen in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:SheedaNewMystery.jpg|Shiida brings dire news. File:MarthandShiidaNewMystery.png|Marth and Shiida. File:Shiida and her pegasus.png|Shiida and her Pegasus File:Marth Shiida Gharnef FEWSD.png|Shiida comforts Marth after fighting Gharnef in Shadow Dragon. File:SheedaNendoroidTeaser.png|Teaser showcasing the upcoming Good Smile Company Shiida Nendoroid figure. File:Shiida-FE1.png|Shiida's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Shiida-FE3.gif|Shiida's portrait in Book 1 of Monshō no Nazo. File:FE3Sheeda2.gif|Shiida's portrait in Book 2 of Monshō no Nazo. File:Shiida-FE11.png|Shiida's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Caeda Unused SD Portrait.png|Shiida's unused portrait without her armor in Shadow Dragon. File:CaedaBK2DS.png|Shiida's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Sheeda SMTxFE.png|Caeda's Mirage from Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem es:Shiida Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bonus characters